


Set Your Fears Free. Find Your Truth

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [125]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Detective Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Flashbacks, Friendship, Human Stiles Stilinski, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, Marriage, Mentioned Martin Donovan (Original Male Character), Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Questions, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Isaac is clearly confused and Jackson seems to be the best choice to give him the advice that he needs.





	Set Your Fears Free. Find Your Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think...it always makes my day when I read some opinion. 
> 
> Muchas gracias/Thanks so much to my beta for her help and for always being there to support me.

Isaac coming through his office door at work was not what Jackson was expecting when he went to work that day, that’s for sure.

“Hi,” Isaac says from the door.

“Hi.” Jackson looks up from his laptop.

“Are you surprised to see me? I suppose you must be,” Isaac offers.

“Is everything alright?” Because Jackson can’t remember Isaac having been here before.

“Yeah—I mean, nothing is wrong but there’s something…” Isaac hesitates, avoiding Jackson’s curious gaze. As much as he’s thought of how he was going to tackle this conversation on his way here, he’s is still not sure where to start. Plus, he’s afraid of what Jackson might think as well.

“I mean,” Isaac continues, looking at Jackson’s eyes, “there’s something I wanted to ask you and this is not pack meeting material.” Isaac sighs. “I wanted—You know, I want this to be strictly confidential—”

“So, you need a lawyer,” Jackson furrows his brow. “Why don’t you take a seat?” Jackson says, closing his laptop.

Isaac closes the door behind him, before taking a few steps to sit in the chair opposite Jackson.

“It’s not…” Isaac snorts. “I’m not here for legal counsel…”

“You’re not?” Jackson frowns. “Then what the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m…” Isaac pinches his nose. “Something’s happened. And I can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t get it out of my head so, you seem like the best option… I thought that maybe you could give me your opinion or something.”

“I’m _the best option_?” Jackson asks, both amused and surprised. He can’t remember the last time Isaac asked for his advice. He’s always had other friends for that.

“Yeah,” Isaac shrugs. “I mean, you’re bi, right?” Isaac’s tone is unsure, like he’s afraid to say the word and the truth is that Jackson has never used it and it’s not something they’ve talked about, so that’s part of the reason why Isaac wasn’t so sure about coming here.

“Isaac, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“Yeah, right.” Isaac licks his lips and wonders how to start this exactly. “I was at this party last month. I mean, I wasn’t supposed to go but then this colleague insisted and you know, somehow he convinced me, plus, he said he had this friend he wanted to introduce me to and yeah, so I ended up going.”

“And?” Jackson asks when Isaac stops like he’s thinking about how to continue.

“He didn’t say there would be mostly gay people. Guys dressed in drag… you know…”

“Yeah, pretty sure I know what you mean,” Jackson nods trying not to smile.

“Yeah, so… I met this guy. And he… you know, as a woman he was so attractive. God, amazing eyes, gorgeous body… Great sense of humor. A lot of fun—I mean, he was just interesting… I guess we connected… you know what I mean, right?”

“Sure, yeah.” Jackson licks his lips, waiting to see where this is going but he can already imagine it.

“So, anyway, we exchanged phone numbers but he knows I’m not gay, you know? I thought we could be friends. That’s all.”

Jackson nods but stays silent.

“Anyway, he called me at work a couple of days ago and asked me if I wanted to have lunch with him. He works in a school not too far from the office—He’s a teacher. A biology teacher of all things... So, I said _why not? Yeah…_”

Isaac runs a hand through his hair and closes his eyes for a moment before he opens them, avoiding Jackson’s gaze.

“So, I got there…” Isaac snorts and smiles. “I got there and it was a shock… without make-up and the wig and all that—I swear to you, I was speechless…” Isaac licks his lips. “I’ve never… I don’t understand it, it’s never happened to me before.”

Jackson thinks he knows what Isaac means but he’s not entirely sure he gets the whole picture, but at the same time, he’s not sure if he’s supposed to ask for details or just let him continue.

“I still don’t understand it.” Isaac shrugs.

“Okay,” Jackson decides to say. “Just to be sure that I’m following you here… you mean you like him, right?”

“Yeah. I thought I just liked him with the make-up… but then, without it…” Isaac shakes his head, biting his lip… he can’t get those green eyes and that voice out of his mind. “He’s gorgeous and kind, and interesting... and I’ve never, _ever_ thought that about a guy before. Not that way. I mean, I’m straight—You know I’m straight. That’s why I’m here.”

“What?” Jackson raises his eyebrows. “You’re here because you want me to remind you that you’re straight?” Jackson tries really hard not to smile but he fails miserably.

“No. Of course, not. I just… What I mean is that you know me.”

“I do… but what does it have to do with anything?”

Isaac sighs avoiding Jackson’s gaze and doesn’t answer.

“Have you been on a date with him? What’s happened?”

“No. We’ve had lunch a few times, that’s all.”

“And?” Jackson waves one arm.

“Well, last time he asked me out on a date. It took me by surprise, so I said I had to think about it.” But Martin got it. Something else he likes about him is how understanding he’s being about the whole thing. Isaac knows that he’ll be perfectly okay if they remain as just friends.

“Okay, so you obviously knew he liked you.” It’s a statement, not a question but Isaac answers anyway.

“Of course, I did.” Isaac snorts. “I knew pretty much since we met. But he knew I wasn’t into guys, so I never thought he’d actually… you know… expect anything else than friendship, I guess.”

Jackson licks his lips and wonders if he should ask everything that is going through his mind.

“I really don’t know what to do,” Isaac continues. “I’m thirty-five years old. I thought I had everything figured out, you know? I’m not supposed to be questioning anything anymore... So, I wanted to ask you…” Isaac hesitates for a few seconds. “Is this like, similar to what happened to you? Did you kind of question everything one day out of nowhere?”

Jackson looks at him but doesn’t answer right away. It’s not only that he’s surprised by the whole conversation, it’s also that he’s not sure if their cases can actually compare. He had known Stiles for a long time before anything happened between them and Isaac has pretty much just met this guy. And besides, he’s not sure he has enough information about how Isaac really feels about this guy which should be an important part of how to answer Isaac’s questions.

“Before I answer that… or _try_ to answer that… How do you feel about this guy? Is it what? Physical? Are you attracted to him? Do you think he just wants to have sex with you?”

“Martin. His name is Martin. And it started that way, yeah. There’s… Sure, there’s an attraction—I’m attracted to him… But he makes me laugh and he’s fucking smart. Great taste in music, good listener… I feel at ease with him—I feel like I can be myself. But I thought it was because it wasn’t a date… because we were just friends, you know? No expectations… but then he asked me out and I don’t know… I think things got weird then. I just didn’t know what to say.” Isaac shakes his head.

“Okay. So, let’s see,” Jackson says, trying to put his thoughts in order.

“Going back to your question…” Jackson snorts, he’s still not sure how to summarize what he’s thinking about this.

“This isn’t probably what you want to hear but Stiles… Stiles is my husband and the father or my children—We’re mates,” Jackson finally says. “I can’t really explain my relationship with him any other way. Of course, I can recognize and appreciate if another person is good-looking but I’m not attracted to them. At least, not the same way I’m attracted to him.”

“I know that. But before you were with him, you weren’t into guys, right? Like never…”

“I wasn’t, yeah. That’s why it took me a while to realize that I wasn’t attracted to a guy… that I was attracted _to him_. That’s why it was so messed up.”

“But you found him _attractive_, right?” Isaac asks, confused.

“Of course, I found him _attractive_ but that’s not…” Jackson shakes his head, he’s not sure if he’s actually explaining himself correctly. “At first it was the other way around… it was more about how I felt about him, more than about the way he looked…”

“You mean you cared about him?”

“I…” Jackson hesitates. “I think… After what happened, I think I did, yeah. But it doesn’t mean that we ended up together because of that, okay? I’m not saying that either.”

“Yes, but the reason you started to feel that way was because of what happened… what you went through together.” Isaac offers.

“Yeah, you could say that.” No matter how much he’d like to deny it, there’s some truth in that and he knows that his husband absolutely believes that.

(To be continued...)

**Author's Note:**

> > To everybody who happens to read this or any other chapter, I'd tell them not to be shy... I'd tell them to come out of the dark and "step into the light," as the brilliant Darren Hayes would say. It's just really cool to know that you are there and to hear from you. Don't be a stranger, I'll be very glad to meet you :)
> 
> > Thanks to Ben Hazlewood for the title.
> 
> Btw, I have 2 other stackson series that you can check out if you want:
> 
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)  
* [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
